Cats and Dogs
by andoriia-chan
Summary: Lightning and Noctis woke up and surprised by their NEW transformation..XD    I'm not good at   summarizing so..if you want to know the story CLICK, READ and REVIEW..
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Mature Content..xD**

* * *

><p><strong>CATS and DOGS<strong>

_CHAPTER 1_

A girl lay naked on the floor, unconscious. She has a light-rose colored hair that's long and curly. And her skin fine as porcelain, and soft as silk. She slowly slid her eyes open revealing her pale aqua eyes like crystal. She parted her soft cherry lips as she slowly stood.

"W-wha-" she said but she got tremendously surprised. "I—I…I can talk. I can speak." She looked at her hands and she close and open them. Then she looked down her surprisingly slim body. "I-I'm now a human!" she said, happily. "But how-" she was stopped as she saw a guy beside her, and like her from earlier, he's lying on the floor. The guy's also naked. His skin is fair and he has a well-built muscular body. He slowly opened his amazingly sapphire eyes. At first, he got confused by his surroundings and when he learned what he had become, he excitedly stood.

"I-I'm a human!" he said not noticing the girl that was just inches away from him. He held his throat. "I-I can speak human language now." He said when, suddenly, somebody scratched his face.

"Ugh!" he grunted. As he turned he saw a naked lady smiling evilly at him.

"Good I still have sharp claws!" the lady said, smirking. Looking at her nails.

"Lightning" Noctis growled under his breath. He scowled at her. Lightning smirked again and she approached at him giving him another scratch on the other face, then another and another. Noctis growled in pain. When he had enough, he tried to fight back but Lightning's too fast, and dogs don't scratch they just bite. Lightning continued scratching while Noctis continued dodging.

"You get out of here!" Lightning said.

"And why would I? I live here too." Noctis said.

Then they continued fighting not minding if they're naked. Besides, do dogs and cats even mind if you're naked?

"GET OUT!" Lightning said once again as Noctis is just inches to the door.

"What will people think if they saw me naked?" Noctis said.

"I don't care."

"Of course you're a cat and they're people."

"You smart dumbass dog!" then Lightning continued scratching until finally she made Noctis to get out. But unfortunately, she too was dragged outside, and people caught their attention.

"…Oh my God! They're n-naked..."

"…Oh wow! Come on let's see. What's going on..."

"…oh child, don't look!..."

"…Hey, we got some sexy chick out there…"

Noctis lay on the grass as Lightning dragged him out. She was now all over him, and she continued scratching him.

"Hey-p!" Noctis really had had enough of scratches from her, so he rolled over and now he's on top of her. He held her wrist, tightly.

"Let go…Let go off me!" Lightning grunted. Noctis leaned closer and closer. The crowd held their breaths. Lightning could feel his hot breath over her neck. She didn't breath and move an inch. And Noctis leaned slowly more closer to her and down her neck and…he bit her. She cried in pain. The crowd flinched.

"Hey! Hey! Noctis! Lightning!" a guy with pale blond hair came rushing out.

"Rufus who are they?" some people asked.

Noctis and Lightning turned to their master Rufus. Then Lightning pushed Noctis away of her and immediately stood up.

"Ruf-" Lightning said but was suddenly pushed by Noctis.

"Rufus" Noctis bowed down. Rufus flushed in embarrassment.

"Noctis wil you-okay you two get inside." Rufus smiled and he muttered to the two. "You both are naked. Why are you out here?"

Then Lightning and Noctis went inside. Rufus turned to the crowds. "They're…I mean Noctis is my long lost relative and the girl is his wife, Lightning. And that's their way of being sweet."

"Oh" some crowd nodded in response.

Rufus just gave them a sheepish smile.

"Did you hear it? Master said that I'm his long lost relative." Noctis said, teasing Lightning. He's leaning behind the door and he walk beside her.

"So what?" Lightning crossed her arms, seating on the couch. Noctis sat beside her. They're still naked.

Rufus went in.

"MY GOD! Noctis and Lightning. What is that?... Here are your clothes go and change." Rufus held them their clothes.

Rufus is a scientist and the biggest project he'd done is turning animals into human beings. And he succeeded. He has his own company, the Shinra Company. Noctis and Lightning are his pet dog and cat. Noctis is a Doberman pinscher and Lightning is a Siamese. And now a completely human beings.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?XD<strong>

**PLEASE R E V I E W!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**CATS and DOGS**

_CHAPTER 2_

Noctis, Lightning and Rufus was at the dining. Noctis and Lightning tried to be apart as possible from each other.

"So now let's eat." Rufus smiled at the two.

Lightning, instantly, get the fish and placed it on her plate.

"My favorite!" she said as she licked her lips.

"Cats sure are nomads" Noctis muttered. His scratches were all healed because of Rufus' ether.

"I heard you." Lightning said as she took a bite on the fish. Noctis like a noble get the chicken wings and placed it on his plate.

"Don't pretend like you're a human, doggie." Lightning said.

"You must be." Rufus suddenly spoke. "I mean you must learn from now on to act like a human being because, as you can see, you're a human now 'til forever."

"W-what?" the fish fell from Lightning's mouth.

Rufus looked at her, calmly. "Your eyes really are sharp as lightning bolt. That's why I named you Lightning."

"What about me?" Noctis asked.

"Your skin is as dark as a night sky the reason I named you Noctis which means night" Rufus said.

"I'm still special" Noctis muttered.

"I am more special. Master liked my eyes." Lightning gave Noctis a sharp look.

"What is this I'm hearing? Are you two fighting over me?" Rufus asked.

"The cat should get out, because she's lazy and not helping you in household chores. Me, I licked the furniture clean." Noctis said.

"No. That dog must get out, because he had broke many of your glass wares even the most expensive ones."

"No. You two get out. I want the two of you to explore the outside _to-ge-ther_" Rufus emphasized the last word.

"W-what?" Lightning and Noctis chorused. And the next thing they knew, they were thrown outside.

"I already provided clothes for the two of you. It's inside the bag." Rufus shouted from the door. "Take care. And one more thing, I will just allow you to come back here if you two already act like a human beings, not animals and if you two are not fighting anymore" he added then he closed the door.

Lightning blew out a sigh and rolled her eyes. Her face, down. She started to pace slowly, carrying a big black bag pack on her back. Noctis, too, blew out a sharp sigh as he shifted the same black bag pack on his back.

"This is all your fault." Lightning muttered.

"W-what? You're the first who scratched me" Noctis rushed beside her.

"It won't happen if you just get out in the first place."

Noctis scoffed in disgust.

Rufus is fixing the dining when he remembered something. _Did I pack money for them?_ He thought. _Oh my God, I forgot!_ He was shocked that he almost dropped the plates on the floor. _God, the plates! Stupid Rufus!_ He cursed himself as he picked up the shattered plates.

As Lightning and Noctis were walking, they stopped in front of a restaurant and leaned on the glass window. They were drooling.

"I'm still hungry" Lightning muttered, dazed. She went, without any words, inside the restaurant like she was got hypnotized by it. Noctis, immediately, pulled her bag with her, dragging her out.

"Hey!" She frowned at him.

"You can't just go in there. We don't have money." Noctis said.

"Shut up!"

"Okay, don't listen to me. I have more knowledge about humans, because I always go out. Unlike you, you always lay there and meowing for food."

"Don't care" Lightning held the door knob, but stopped. She blew out a sigh and faced Noctis.

"Then what?" she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I think we better find some place to sleep and to stay."

"Where can we find that place, then?"

"I-I don't know." Noctis shrugged. "I don't know how to read."

"Ugh!" Lightning held her forehead. "Why do we need to read?"

"I know" Noctis held her wrist.

"Don't touch me, you're still a dog." Lightning snatch her hand back.

"I'm sorry, pussy cat"

"What?"

Noctis ignored her.

_Hm… What is Scooby Doo planning?_ Lightning thought.

Noctis went to ask some people. "Uh…excuse me; do you know where we could find some place to stay?"

"Who cares?" Some snobbish would say.

Then he will ask another and another. Lightning's getting bored and tired.

"Still no improvements" Lightning irritatingly scratch the back of her head.

"Your laziness starting to occur."

"Don't care" Lightning retorted and she almost sat on the floor.

"Will you stand up…uh, excuse me" Noctis called an old man. "Do you know where we could find some place to stay?" he asked.

"Silly. Can't you read? …There, FOR RENT" the old man pointed at an old sign that's only behind Noctis. Then the man walked away. Lightning burst out laughing while clapping her hands. "He just called you silly…Can't you believe that? ...I thought you're smart?"

"Say whatever you want, pussy. I'm still smarter enough than you." Noctis said.

Lightning sighed and stood up. Her expression changed into a bored one. "Okay. So yeah, for rent. What's next?" she said.

"This house is like abandoned or something than a rented one." Noctis said as he examined the house. "Let's ask for another."

"Ask or _find_?" she emphasized.

"Woah! At last the cat used her head…but _ask _is the word. We'll ask because we can't read." Noctis turned to her.

"I leave up all to you. You're smart…like what you said" Lightning shrugged. Then they spent their night asking. When finally…

"Are you looking for a motel? But you just passed by it." A young guy with blond hair said and he pointed at a small building behind Noctis. "Look." The guy added. Noctis turned at the building and back to the guy.

"Thank you." Noctis said.

"Did you two just escaped?" the guy asked.

"No. We were asked to move out from our house." Noctis said.

"Oh, sorry I thought you asked the girl to elope, because the girl is just beautiful."

Noctis, dubiously turned to look at Lightning.

"Is she your girlfriend?" the guy asked.

"Hell, no." Noctis, immediately, said. Lightning coughed, dramatically.

"Oh" the guy smiled while nodding. "So, see ya guys around." He saluted and ran away.

"Did you hear it? He just called me beautiful." Lightning teased.

"He's just lying, because I can't find at least a word beautiful just by looking at you. And besides, cats are disgusting." Noctis said.

"Heh. That's what you think. You'll see" Lightning crossed her arms.

"Stop that talking. Come on" Noctis shifted his bag on his shoulder. Than he walk straight at the motel. Lightning followed.

A man wearing a white polo shirt and denim pants greeted them.

"Hello. Welcome to the Five Star Motel"

"Uh, as you can see, I don't have enough money. Well, honestly we really have none. So maybe we could sleep for one night and tomorrow, I will work here for you, as a payment."

"I-I'll think about it." Then the guy saw Lightning and found her beautiful. "Hmmm…why don't you just lend me that girl for one night and you'll be safe from boss. I'll be the one to take care of it. I'll let you sleep here, for free. How's that?"

Noctis turned to Lightning. Lightning looked at him, confused. And he turned back at the man.

"And what're you going to do with her? She's useless." Noctis said.

"What? I heard you." Lightning frowned.

Noctis ignored her and the guy chuckled. He leaned closer to Noctis and whispered to him. "This night, I assure you she'll going to be useful for both of us, and she's going to have fun."

"I'll ask her about that." Noctis said. Then he walked over beside Lightning and muttered. "I'm going to lend you to him and we'll going to have a room for free. Maybe, he could give you food or you can ask that for him."

"O-okay. Are you sure about this? Because I'm having a bad feeling" Lightning mumbled.

"Hm…if you don't want, we could search for another-"

"No…okay" she closed her eyes and sighed.

"What's okay?"

"I'll take the deal."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I've said it" Lightning almost shouted.

Then Noctis went back to the man. Lightning couldn't hear them because they're talking in whispers.

* * *

><p><strong>R E V I E W S please..<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**PLEASE!**

**X3  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**CATS and DOGS**

_CHAPTER 3_

"STUPID DOG! Why did you refuse the deal? I said I'll take it." Lightning, angrily, said as they got out.

"Humans are dangerous. We should be more careful especially to our surroundings." Noctis said.

"It's free. Besides, maybe he could give me a little help. He could give me food, like what you said."

"You know what?" Noctis stopped walking and turned to Lightning. "Why don't you just thank me because I care, huh?"

"You care? Is this what you call care? I'm already hungry, sleepy, tired-" Lightning was cut-off as Noctis, suddenly, dragged her.

"Hey, where are you-" Lightning protested. Then soon, they stopped in front of the restaurant from earlier. Noctis went in, dragging her and he walked straight at the counter.

"Hey mister, as you can see, we're closed. Haven't you read the sign?" a fat man wearing a white T-shirt with a red apron said. He's wiping his hands using a cloth.

"I just want to have some part time work here." Noctis said.

"Son, we're going to close and we're already close. Maybe-"

"Please, anything you want me to do. I just need money. See, we haven't eaten anything yet and we don't have a place to stay. Please."

The fat man sighed.

"Ben!" the man shouted and a thin guy who looks like in his early twenties appeared. He's wearing a gray T-shirt and black baggy pants.

"Yes. Mr. Baker?" Ben said.

"Just Dave. Do you still have any job unfinished?" David said.

"Uhm. I finished the dishes….." Ben continued mumbling to himself thinking on what he'd finished. "Just turning off the lights is my unfinished job." He, finally, said.

David turned back to Noctis. "I'm sorry, son. Maybe tomorrow."

Lightning and Noctis ended up, sleeping outside. They walk and walk until they finally found some place to sleep. The street seems deserted. All shops were already closed and there are no lights. Then they saw a shop with small stairs and they decided to sit and sleep there. Noctis leaned on the stair's post on the first level and Lightning leaned on him.

"I'm not used to this. On our home, I used to have my own bed even if I was still a cat and now I'm leaning on a dog." Lightning mumbled.

"Just bear with it. And I'm a human now. We're now the same." Noctis put his arms around Lightning for comfort. And Lightning snuggled at him, closing her eyes.

*Back at the restaurant…

"Ben, the couple from earlier mentioned that they're looking for some place to stay." Mr. Baker said as he locked the doors of the restaurant. "You're staying at an apartment, right?" he continued.

"Yes, sir." Ben said. "Why?"

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY IF IT'S SHORT BUT PLEASE STILL REVIEW..THANKS<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**R E V I E W  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**CATS and DOGS**

_CHAPTER 4_

Noctis is hearing some voices in his head. As he opened his eyes, he saw a big man with a guard-like uniform.

"Sorry sir but you're not allowed to sleep in here." The man said.

Noctis' arms still wrapped around Lightning and Lightning's still leaning on him and sleeping peacefully.

"Lightning" Noctis whispered tapping her shoulder, gently. Lightning moaned then she frowned her eyes still closed. "Lightning," Noctis continued. This time Lightning, sleepily, opened her eyes, then she looked around her surroundings and back to Noctis.

"What?" She sleepily said.

The guard spoke. "Ma'am as you can see, you're not allowed to sleep in here."

"But sorry too, it's morning already." Lightning mockingly smiled as she looked at the guard, lazily. Noctis and Lightning is still on their positions.

"" the guard emphasized. "So if you please, you both can stand up now and get out." He continued.

Lightning's the first one who stood as she scratched the back of her head, sleepily. Her hair's a mess. Then Noctis followed.

"Now, what're we gonna do?" Lightning said, hopelessly as they walk slowly.

"I don't know" Noctis said as he pinned an arm around Lightning's shoulders and he gently stroke her it as a sign of saying. 'It's going to be okay.'

Lightning lazily moaned.

As they were walking, a thin guy with brown hair appeared in front of them, panting.

"Ben?" Noctis said.

"Mr. Baker…wants to see you" panting Ben said.

**OoOo**

"You're looking for us?" Noctis said as he shifted his bag down his hands. Lightning's behind his back.

"Yeah. You're looking for a job, right?" Mr. Baker asked. Noctis looked at him eagerly. Mr. Baker, chuckled. "So tell me, what you can do?"

"Cleaning," Noctis said, sounded unsure.

"Oh, a janitor. But are you sure you could wash dishes? Because by the look at you, you're better to be an actor. You have looks. Okay what about her? ... Maybe she's better do the dishes." Mr. Baker looked at Lightning. "But she has looks too."

"She's not good at anything." Noctis muttered. Lightning eyed and frowned at him.

"Is that so? … Then where is she good at? At bed?" Mr. Baker leaned closer and whispered to him. Noctis shot him a confused look, but for Mr. Baker it was a glare.

"Oh, son, I'm just kidding," Mr. Baker laughed. "Don't worry I had a wife who's more beautiful than her and more good in bed. But she was gone, now." Mr. Baker smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry about your wife." Noctis said.

"Don't be…Ben" Mr. Baker called his assistant. Then Ben appeared. "_Ben _here will teach you on what to do." He placed his hands on Ben's shoulder. "And you're looking for a place to stay at, right?" he asked Noctis.

"Yes." Noctis said.

"Ben is living at an apartment, maybe he could help you." David turned to Ben. "Right, Ben?"

Ben smiled and nodded at Noctis.

"By the way, have you two eaten?" Mr. Baker asked.

"No. Not yet." Noctis said.

"Okay…wait here" Mr. Baker went to the kitchen and Noctis waited. After a few minutes, David came back carrying two bowls of porridge.

"I give this to you both, for free." Mr. Baker smiled. Noctis' eyes widened so as Lightning who paced toward Noctis and held his shoulder.

"T-thank you, Mr. Baker." Noctis said.

"Just call me David" Mr. Baker said.

Noctis took and carry the two bowls of porridge and placed it down the table.

"Noctis" Lightning hissed. Noctis looked at her. They sat at a table, face to face. Lightning leaned closer to him and whispered. "I—I don't know how to use _this,_" Lightning held her spoon up.

"That's a spoon" Noctis said.

"Uh, excuse me?" Ben interrupted. Noctis and Lightning turned their attentions at him. "Actually, you could put your bags _there_." Ben pointed at an empty shelf. Noctis and Lightning exchange glances. Then they placed their bags on the empty shelf. As Ben left, Noctis said to Lightning. "H-honestly, I, too, didn't know how to use this…but I'll try." Noctis took a hold on the spoon. But as he tried, he's having a hard time. Mr. Baker noticed them.

"Do you need any help?" Mr. Baker asked. Then he approached the two.

"Uh, honestly, we didn't know how to eat using _this,"_ Noctis held his spoon up.

"Oh, is that so?" Mr. Baker said, quite surprised. Then he taught them.

After eating, Mr. Baker opened his restaurant and Noctis started on his work with Ben. Lightning just sat there. Mr. Baker approached at her. "Maybe you could help your partner. You could be my waitress here."

"Is it hard?" she asked.

"Remember this, there's no work that isn't hard"

Lightning sighed. "I'll think about that."

"Maybe you and your partner could take a bath for a while. By the way what's your and your partner's name?"

"He's Noctis and mine's Lightning."

**oOo**

"I could lend you the bathroom here. Yes, we have bathroom here inside the restaurant, but for personal use only, not open for customers. And we're lucky." David said, smiling. "Come on" he continued. Noctis and Lightning followed him and they stop in front a brown door.

"Here." David held his hand in front the door. "It's quite wide." He smiled and opened the door to show the inside. It's quite big with a small tub and a shower. Noctis, hesitatingly, went in. Then Lightning followed.

Mr. Baker got surprised. "Y-you two will have a bath together?"

Noctis turned to Lightning.

"Y-yes." Lightning said, and then she closed the door. David stood there, stunned.

"Noctis, cats are afraid of water. I'm afraid of water." Lightning said, leaning on the tiled wall.

"Wait, I'll just get the bags." Noctis went out and after a while, he came back with their bags.

"Lightning, you need to take a bath. You don't want to smell bad, are you?" Noctis asked.

"Of course not." Lightning crossed her arms.

Noctis started to take off his clothes. Lightning still stood there, gluing herself in the corner.

"Okay, I'll open the shower…" Noctis said as he slowly opens the shower.

'_This dog has much knowledge about human.' _Lightning thought.

"…and…I'll 'SPLASH' you water!" Noctis suddenly splashed water to Lightning. Lightning gasped in shock.

"Noctis!" Lightning growled, while Noctis laughed as he continued to splash her water.

"Noctis, Stop!" Lightning tried to cover her face by her arms.

Their loud voices and shouting could be heard outside.

Mr. Baker and Ben looked at each other and shrugged.

"They sure are sweet." Mr. Baker said.

"Yes." Ben said.

Noctis, slowly and gently, put off Lightning's arms in front of her face.

"Lightning…Lightning, look at me," he said. Noctis almost smiled at the funny look on her face. Then Lightning slowly looked at him.

"Lightning, water can't harm you. You're now a human, remember? So please just try it this time, and then tell me if water did harm you, okay?" Noctis reassured her.

Lightning nodded like a child. Then she started to take off her clothes.

"Noctis, Mr. Baker mentioned earlier that maybe I could be his waitress. What is that?" she said.

"Waitresses? I think, they're the ones who serve and give food to the customers." Noctis said. Then he, suddenly, dragged Lightning, who's still half naked, onto the shower. Lightning got surprised and gasped for air. She, then, impulsively wrapped her arms around the laughing Noctis, out of shock, gasping and panting for air. Noctis tapped her back, gently, snickering. Lightning let go off him.

"Noctis!" she hit him on the arm. "What's that for?"

"See, it didn't harm you" laughing Noctis said.

"But it almost killed me."

"You cats have nine lives, right?"

"I'm not a cat anymore, remember?"

"Yeah," Noctis sighed. Then he went back to the shower. "Come on."

Lightning frowned and crossed her arms.

"Oh, come on Lightning, see, I'm sorry." Noctis said.

"I'll just take this thing…" Lightning said, referring the tub.

"Do you know how to use that?"

"Are you patronizing me?"

"No. actually when I was still a… y'know, Rufus took me there one time."

Lightning didn't respond. Noctis walked between her and the tub and poured water in it. After several minutes, the tub was full and he get some bottle with a picture of bubbles on a rack. He opened it and poured some on the tub. Then he make them bubble.

"There, you can go in now." Noctis said as he returned to the shower. Lightning took off her left clothes and slowly go down the tub, but unfortunately. "Ugh!" she slipped. Noctis, hurriedly approached at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

On the outside, the customers are getting puzzled about the noises they are hearing.

"I'm sorry about the noise, because I have new employees and luckily, they're a couple. They're taking a bath together. Aren't they sweet?" Mr. Baker would tell the customers, sheepishly. And the customers will nod and some would answer "Yes, they are…" and some are "Really? Oh, I wish me and my husband still like that…" and et cetera.

~to be continued~

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>

**E**

**V**

**I  
><strong>

**E  
><strong>

**W  
><strong>

**PLEASE! what can you say? :)  
><strong>

**thanks..XD  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**CATS AND DOGS**

CHAPTER 5

Noctis and Lightning took a bath for almost two hours.

"You're right. I just realize taking a bath is fun. Water is refreshing." Lightning said while putting on her clothes.

"See, I told you." Noctis wiped his hair, smiling.

Their hairs are wet and messy as they got out.

"Don't you know how to comb your hairs?" Mr. Baker is carrying a tray, looking at the two, with his brows curved in a confused way. Then he continued "And it's like you two have enjoyed, eh?" He chuckled slightly. He really find the couple cute and funny, so pure. And it seems they really love each other. He suddenly missed his wife.

Noctis spoke, puzzled. "Comb?"

"Don't tell me you didn't know how to comb your hair."

"Y-yeah."

"What? And you happened to style your hair coolly?" David didn't know if these two is playing prank on him. "Are you serious?"

Noctis sheepishly smiled. "Yeah."

"How about you girl?" David turned to Lightning.

"She's even worse than me." Noctis interrupted.

"Shut up!" Lightning gritted her teeth.

David chuckled. _This two sure is funny._ Then he called his assistant. "Ben!"

Ben appeared from the kitchen. "Yes, Mr. Baker?"

"I told you to call me Dave or David. Will you lend this two a comb and teach them on how to comb hair." He shook his head and muttered. "I can't believe them."

Ben looks at the two, strangely and said. "Come on." Then he walks away and the two followed.

**O o o**

"Argh! Now I have a new reason why I don't want to take a bath." Lightning grunted, having a hard time combing her messy hair. They're inside the bathroom, facing the small old mirror.

"Just work a little harder, please." Noctis said, combing his bangs now. The back is already back in its original style.

"You just said I'm lazy."

"Then don't be. At least when we get back to master he'll be glad to you or, _we don't know_, maybe proud even, because you're not the lazy cat he knew." He shrugged.

"When are we planning to get back home?"

"If you're a good cat, already."

"Why? Aren't you a bad dog?"

"I'm better."

"Shut up-"

Ben suddenly appeared behind the door. "Er..Excuse me,but are you two finished?"

"Yes." Noctis placed the comb on its case that was pinned on the tiled wall. His hair is already fixed.

"Hey don't you dare leave me here?" Lightning gave up and just let the comb hanged on her still messy hair. Noctis sighed as he saw her pathetic look. "Come on." He said and led Lightning at the kitchen.

"Sit here." He tapped a round chair, gently and Lightning sat. Then he asked. "Where's the comb?"

Lightning gave the comb. "Here."

Then Noctis began to comb her hair, gently. After few minutes, she didn't notice that her eyes are closed. A small smile drew on her lips. "Hey that's nice." Noctis just smiled.

Mr. Baker is watching them from afar. He's smiling at the scene.

**o O o**

"I don't accept your offer about waitress." Lightning said.

"Then you could be a cook? Do you have any experience in cooking?" David asked.

"No. But I'm good in eating."

"Oh" David sighed, his expression a bit disappointed."That's bad. Then what are you good at except for eating?"

Lightning sighed and thought about the things, good things when she was still a cat and said. "Lying, playing, sleeping…"

Mr. Baker was surprised and thought that maybe this girl come from a rich family and just ran away with the Noctis guy. He just stared at her as she continued to talk and finally she said "…eating?"

Then Dave asked, more disappointed looking "Then how about your husband?"

"Husband?" Lightning was taken aback. Then she added, her expression is now disgusted. "No. He's not my husband." She can't imagine herself being Noctis' wife, being a wife of a dog. She shivered inwardly.

"Your boyfriend, then."

"Boyfriend? What's that? No."

David is starting to get confused. '_Is she fooling me? If they're not connected intimately to each other, then how in the world they're acting sweet and even took a bath together. And not just together, they're as in 'together'. But are they just acting as a couple? If so, they're good, huh? '_

"If he's not your husband and not even your boyfriend, then how are you connected to each other? What's your relationship to him?"

"Noct-"

Noctis suddenly interrupted. "We just married and we just had our honeymoon…outside." He paused.

Lightning and David stood there, speechless.

Noctis continued. "She's just being oblivious or maybe she still can't believe that she's already married to a gorgeous, loving and handsome man and that's me…right Lightning? " he turned at her, smiling. Lightning shot him a sharp look. And as she was going to open her mouth to protest, Noctis is already in front of her. Lightning's heart jumped as he was suddenly standing in front of her. Noctis gently held her soft cheeks and make her look at him more properly and he leaned his face a bit closer to her and stared straightly at her pale aqua eyes. David can't suddenly move an inch as well as Lightning. She just stared at him, her heart pounding fast and her throat is dry suddenly. Then Noctis spoke with his low velvet manly voice, a small smile drawn on his lips. "Wake up…We're married." He gently tapped her cheeks. Then he turned to Mr. Baker, leaning away his face from her. Lightning is not recovered yet when she suddenly, for the second time he's doing it again, felt his bulky arms wrapped tightly around her, more of a friendly hug. Her eyes widened and it's like she's choking.

"You love me right, sweetie?" Noctis smiled, sheepishly, showing off his white teeth. Tapping Lightning's back.

"Wha-" Lightning tried to protest but she felt Noctis arms tightening around her and it's choking her more. '_Damn! This dog's gonna kill me._' And she got no choice but to answer "Yeah, love you. Love you."

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

My, my..it's been so long since I updated..sorry for the wait. and hope you like this.

Please REview!

Thankyou!^^


End file.
